Knives, molds, and workpieces are essential tools for mass production, and product upgrade in the industries, such as electronics, communication, optoelectronics, precision machinery and transport, all relies on the elevation in the technological capacity of the industries of knives, molds, and workpieces. Also, facing the competition pressure of globalization and rapid change of the environment, the industries of knives and molds are crucial to promote industrial upgrade and are very important to industrial development.
However, the hardness, abrasion resistance and temperature resistance of knives, molds, and workpieces directly affect the lifespan of molds and accordingly affect the quality and function of back-end products, and the manufacturing process, materials and cost of knives, molds, and workpieces further affect product competiveness. Therefore, how to improve the hardness, abrasion resistance, temperature resistance of knives, molds and parts and the processing and manufacturing process for workpieces with complicated shapes have become prominent tasks for the industries.